The internet presence of public and private locations, such as restaurants, hotels, and parks is continuing to increase. Along with the increased internet presence, information such as imagery and other content corresponding to these locations is also increasing. Determining which information regarding these locations is relevant to a particular user in response to a user query becomes increasingly difficult as the volume of data continues to increase.
Embodiments within the disclosure relate generally to determining content in response to a request. One aspect includes a method for determining relevant content in response to a request for information. One or more computing devices may receive a query requesting information regarding a place of interest and identify a first place which satisfies the query associated with a first database and a set of displayable content associated with the first place within a second database. The one or more computing devices may identify a subset of the displayable content for display in response to the query, the identification of the subset of displayable content comprising determining a ranking for each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content according to the query. The subset of displayable content and the first place may be provided for presentation on a client device.
In some embodiments identifying the first place includes identifying particular attributes within the query. For each place in a set of places, one or more place attributes may be determined and assigned a relevance score based on the one or more place attributes and the particular attributes. The place with the highest assigned relevance score may be selected as the first place.
In some embodiments determining the ranking for each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content may include identifying particular attributes within the query. For each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content, one or more place attributes may be associated and a relevance score based on the one or more place attributes and the particular attributes may be assigned.
In some embodiments identifying the subset of the displayable content may include selecting one or more items of displayable content in the set of displayable content which are assigned the highest relevance scores. In some embodiments one or more additional places are identified which satisfies the query within a first database and additional sets of displayable content associated with each of the one or more additional places within a second database. Additional subsets of the additional sets of displayable content may be identified for display in response to the query, the identification of the additional subsets of displayable content comprising determining a ranking for each item of displayable content in the additional sets of displayable content based on the query. The additional subset of displayable content and the one or more additional places may be provided.
In some embodiments identifying the ranking for each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content is weighted according to the one or more associated place attributes.
In some embodiments the displayable content includes one or more of webpage addresses, contact information, business information, reviews, ratings, images, and social media accounts.
Another aspect includes a system for determining relevant content in response to a request for information. The system may include one or more computing devices and memory storing instructions, the instructions executable by the one or more computing devices. The instructions may include receiving a query requesting information regarding a place of interest; identifying a first place which satisfies the query associated with a first database and a set of displayable content associated with the first place within a second database; identifying a subset of the displayable content for display in response to the query, the identification of the subset of displayable content comprising determining a ranking for each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content according to the query; and providing the subset of displayable content and the first place for presentation on a client device.
Another aspect includes a non-transitory computer readable medium on which instructions are stored, the instructions when executed by one or more processors, cause the one or more processors to perform the steps of receiving a query requesting information regarding a place of interest; identifying a first place which satisfies the query associated with a first database and a set of displayable content associated with the first place within a second database; identifying a subset of the displayable content for display in response to the query, the identification of the subset of displayable content comprising determining a ranking for each item of displayable content in the set of displayable content according to the query; and providing the subset of displayable content and the first place for presentation on a client device.